25 Days of Zeddison Christmas Drabbles
by Starlight623
Summary: A little exercise I'm trying to get the creativity going again. Every day until Christmas, I'm going to try to post a Christmas drabble from some point in Addison and Zed's lives. It will still follow the "I'm Rooting for Us" timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Zed and Addison's first Christmas as a couple had some magical moments, despite her concerns about her family.

After actually getting some smiles from her parents as they left for Zombie Town, Zed took her to the Light Garden which was decorated even more with tinsel and more lights.

"Zed! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she spun around to take it all in.

He shrugged. "It's all right."

"Are you going to say something cheesy like 'it's not as beautiful as you'?"

Zed grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Would you hold it against me if I said yes?"

She giggled a little. "Never," she whispered before bringing him down for a kiss.


	2. Zoey's First Christmas

Baby Zoey was 5 months old for her first Christmas. She wasn't crawling yet, but her parents figured it would be soon. Zed was pretty happy about it, because he really worried about his new sister getting into the Christmas things… and his gifts.

But he did find it cute the way her eyes lit up every time she saw the shiny decorations or the sparkling lights. The Necrodopolouses couldn't afford to do much, but what they had made Zed so happy. And it made him even happier to see the baby loving them too.

"Someday, Zoey," his parents overheard him telling his baby sister. "I'm going to let you help decorate the tree. But you really need to get control first."

The gummy grin she gave him in reply made him love her all the more.


	3. Christmas Shopping

Zed plopped down on the mall bench. "Aren't you tired?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Nope! I can do this all day," Addison replied, smiling. "I _love_ Christmas shopping! And aren't you a star football player? Did conditioning not help you at all to have a little stamina?"

He shook his head. "Apparently not. But I'm going to suggest to Coach to let you take the team on a shopping trip. That'll get everyone into shape. Even Smitty."

Addison scoffed. "Next time, the offensive line comes with. For now, though, we still have Zoey, your dad, Bucky, and Bree to buy for!" She pulled him up again. "Come on, Necrodopolous! On your feet! Next store!"

He sighed and tiredly followed her to _another_ store.


	4. Ice Skating

"All this time with me and I can't believe you've never been ice skating!" Addison said as they walked to the rink.

"Well, until recently, Zombies haven't really been known for their tremendous balance skills. Folks with draggy legs shouldn't be on ice."

"Point taken. Are you sure you'll be ok with this?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Yes. I want to do this. This is your tradition and I want it to be mine. If the Donnellys can skate on Christmas Eve, then so can a Necrodopolous. Let's do this!"

Zed put a skate on the ice and instantly began to lose his stability. Addison quickly got under his arm and kept him up.

"I guess we're even on the catching now," he joked.

She merely winked as she slowly led him across the ice.


	5. Sled Riding

"Are you holding him tight?" Addison yelled from her sled.

Zed refrained from rolling his eyes. "No, dear. I plan on chucking him half way down the hill!"

Addison didn't refrain nearly as well. "Fine, fine." She bent a bit to whisper in Zara's ear. "We're totally going to win this."

Zara looked up at her mother. "Oh yeah!"

Meanwhile, on the other sled, Zed was holding their almost 2 year old son. "Zach, we are going to cross that finish line _hours_ before they will!"

The toddler merely smiled at his father.

"Ready?" Addison asked.

"Set," Zed replied.

"Go!" they yelled together.

As they reached the bottom, Zevon couldn't tell who crossed first. (He, of course, did, but he wasn't about to spoil anyone's Christmas.)

"It's a tie until next time," Addison said as she smiled up at her husband.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous," he said as he kissed her forehead. "And Merry Christmas, munchkins!" he said as he lifted both kids.


	6. 6 month anniversary

"Happy 6 month anniversary," Zed whispered as he held Addison pulled her back to his chest.

"And they said it wouldn't last," she giggled.

The snow fell around them and she closed her eyes.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

Addison shook her head. "No. It's amazing."

"You're amazing."

"You aren't so bad yourself." She turned in his arms and looked up to his face. His less pale face was even pinker with the cold. "We should probably go in soon. You're a little more human these days and I'd hate for you to get sick."

Zed sighed, but knew she was right. It had only been a few months since his treatment, so being like this was new to him.

"We'll come out again, I promise," she told him.

"I'll hold you to that, gorgeous."


	7. Snow angels

A/N: This is actually Dec. 7th's chapter. Today's will be posted later tonight... I hope.

* * *

"You've never made a snow angel before?" Addison asked incredulously.

"Well, no. I mean, it snows in Zombie Town, but there's hardly any grass. So, when you rub snow on the dirt, you pretty much get mud," Zed replied with a shrug to his shoulders.

Addison felt terrible. There was so much about Zombies that she was still learning, even months after meeting and beginning to date Zed.

"Ok, well, today you're going to make one," she said. She flopped back onto the snow and laughed at the look of panic on his face. "It's ok. This is how you do it."

He raised his eyebrows, but followed her instructions.

She giggled as he landed next to her. "Ok, now, move your arms and legs up and down and side to side. Perfect. Now stand up carefully."

They both stood back to admire their work.

"Wow," she sighed. "That's the biggest angel I've ever seen!"

Zed laughed as he ran over to another patch of snow. "Let's do it again!"


	8. Christmas Cookies

The kitchen looked like a flour bomb went off, but the giggles that came from the room more than made up for it.

"Ok, the sheet is really hot, so stand back," Zed said as he removed the chocolate chip cookies from the oven and placed them on the counter.

"Can we eat them?" Zara excitedly asked.

"Not yet, princess," he replied (as he did every year). "They need to cool. But the great part is, while we wait, we put more on another sheet and keep making more!"

Zach's eyes got wide as he watched his mother put more dough on the cookie sheet.

"I think we need to reboot the little one," Addison joked as she handed the tray to Zed.

Zed smiled. "Buddy, you ok in there?"

"So many cookies!" Zach murmured.

Addison nudged Zed. "Just wait til he finds out we're making the sugar cookies next!"

Zach's eyes somehow got wider.


	9. Caroling

"I can't believe it's our last chorus caroling!" Addison sighed as she walked up to the high school with Zed.

"Senior year did creep up on us," he agreed.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're getting so emotional. Seabrook U has a choir too. And I'm fairly certain they carol around the campus. So, next year it's just a change of venue for you guys."

"But you won't be with us!" Addison lamented. "You and Bree are going to different schools."

"You aren't getting rid of us that easily!" Bree squealed. "We'll just come sing with you! What choir director is going to turn away more voices?"

Zed waved at his friends. "Guys, come on! Mr. Zickle is calling us over."

Addison smiled. It might have been their last caroling in High School, but she knew it wasn't her last Christmas with her crazy friends.


	10. Zara's First Christmas

Zara Hope was only 4 months old for her first Christmas. But it didn't stop her family from making a huge deal about it.

Her parents decorated with every light and shiny bauble they could find. Zed remembered how much baby Zoey loved those.

Her grandparents spent entirely too much on toys she would barely play with and her aunts and uncles weren't far behind.

But it was the picture of the sweet baby in her adorable red and black Christmas dress sleeping on Santa's lap that made everyone melt.

"She's precious," the jolly elf whispered as he passed the baby back to her mother.

"Thank you, Santa," Addison softly replied as Zed shook his hand.

Addison couldn't wait to get that picture framed.


	11. First Christmas with Nana E

"Zeddy boy!" Eleanor said happily as she approached them.

"Nana E!" he replied as he bent to hug her.

"You know," Addison sighed. "I'm here too."

Nana knew she was only teasing. "Addy, my dear, I've known you for years. I've got to greet this handsome one first."

Addison rolled her eyes dramatically, but then embraced her grandmother.

"Oh, my dove," Eleanor whispered. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Nana."

Eleanor smiled as she watched Zed put his arm around Addison. Everyone else was so worried about this boy being around. She just couldn't figure out why they were concerned. Anyone with any sense could see how much he loved their girl, even after just a few months. _Fools, all of them_ , she thought.

"Zeddy, why don't you go see what's taking Otto so long getting those gifts out of the car."

"Yes, ma'am."

She turned to Addison. "Ok, Addy, let's dish."


	12. First Christmas Gift

"Are you kidding me?" Addison screeched.

"What? Is it wrong? You don't even know what it is yet!" Zed said with panic in his voice.

"No, it's not the gift itself," she began to explain. "It's the wrapping!"

"Did I use the wrong kind? I'll be honest, we usually just use newspaper, but I wanted the first Christmas present I give you to look special."

"And it does! Sorry, I guess I got a little worked up over it. It's just that you did such an amazing job wrapping it. This looks professional!"

"Really?" he asked, ego inflating a bit.

"Yeah! I barely want to open it!"

"Well, to get the gift, you need to unwrap it. Unless humans do this differently," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and then tried to find the best way to open the gift without tearing into it.

* * *

A/N: Quick shout out to LoveShipper who has been an amazing reviewer! I appreciate it so much!


	13. Christmas Cards

Addison let her head drop to the table. "I hate doing this."

Zed chuckled from the seat across from her. "Then why do you do it?"

She raised her head and her hands in frustration. "Because it's tradition! It's what you do! It's what Donnellys do."

"Well, you're a Necrodopolous now, so does that count for anything?"

Her hands fell. "No."

He shook his head. Why his wife put so much effort into Christmas cards was beyond him. At least this year they had cute photo cards to send. And it meant less writing.

"Well, get back to it," he said. "If you can hurry with finishing this, then there are other things we could be doing." He waggled his eyebrows for effect.

She smirked as she picked up her list, and then her smile fell. "Oh, I don't even know half these people!"

"That's it!" he said as he stood and scooped her up. "Cards later, husband now!" And with that, he carried her to their room.

* * *

End note: Gold stars to those who find the quote from "The 12 Pains of Christmas."


	14. Santa Sale

"Mommy! Will Zara like this?" Zach asked as he ran to his mother.

"Um… a gummy bear shaped slime?" Addison tried to hide her cringe. "Why don't you look at those bracelets… or those stuffed emojis?"

"Eh, ok."

"Why do they send us so much slime?" Evelyn, another mom working the Santa Sale at Seabrook Elementary, asked.

Addison shook her head. "I wish I knew. But I have enough slime in my house right now! I certainly don't need more, I don't care what it's shaped like."

Zach rushed back. "How about this puffy heart? I do love her so much!"

"Perfect, buddy," Addison replied. "Now, who's next on the list?"


	15. Lights

"Wow!" Zed exclaimed as he watched the lights pass. "It's like the Light Garden exploded!"

"That's beautiful too, though," Addison defended.

"Yeah, but there are so many lights out here! Seabrook really goes all out!"

Missy smiled a bit in the front seat in spite of herself. She still wasn't thrilled that her daughter was dating a Zombie, but he certainly was cute.

"Well, you know," Addison said with a shrug. "Seabrook."

Zed decided not to reply to that, since Seabrook's mayor was sitting in front of him.

"Ah! Look at that giant teddy bear!" he yelled. "These are amazing!"

"Maybe next year, Zombie Town can look like this too," Addison suggested.

"Oh, I am taking ideas back home! Bonzo will go nuts!"

Addison put her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. Life was definitely good.


	16. First Christmas Gift Part 2

"So, are you going to open it?" Zed asked anxiously.

Addison laughed. "I suppose so. I just need… to be very… careful about it…" she said as she slowly peeled through the tape.

She found a small box within and as she opened it, she gasped. Inside was a delicate gold chain with 2 charms: a megaphone and a football.

"It's for us," he said softly.

"Zed," she whispered. "It's beautiful! It's too much!"

"Not for you, gorgeous," he said, taking the box from her and removing the necklace. "Pick your hair up."

Addison lifted her hair up and blushed.

Zed smiled. "It looks great." He kissed her forehead. "Like I knew it would."

"You're amazing," she said.

"You're not so bad yourself," he replied.


	17. First Christmas Concert

Zed beamed as he held the camera and recorded the adorable Kindergarteners singing their hearts out. Addison held a wiggly Zach on her lap as she waved to Zara. The grandparents and aunts and uncles snapped pictures like crazy.

As the second song started, the kids all bent down and picked up their bells. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" they sang, though no one could really hear them over the ringing.

But the Necrodopolous family just sat and smiled and couldn't believe how far they had come. The headache medicine would likely be taken as soon as they got home, but for now, this was a Christmas memory that no one would forget.


	18. Waiting for Santa

"You know, if you don't go to sleep, Santa can't leave the gifts," Addison said, hoping to calm the rambunctious 5 year old.

"I know! But I'm just so nervous! What if he doesn't leave anything?" Zara asked.

"Zara, you know you made the nice list. You talked with Santa."

"But what if I did something bad after that?"

Addison sighed as Zed entered the room. "Ok, Zach is all settled in. Why is Thing 1 still up?"

"Because I'll never get to sleep!" Zara replied, flopping back onto her bed.

"But Santa—"

"I know!" Zara interrupted. Then she sat up. "Oh no! What if being awake takes me off the nice list? I've got to get to sleep!"

She jumped up, kissed each of her parents and got under the covers. "Good night! I love you!"

Zed and Addison laughed as they turned off the light. "Love you too!" they replied before heading downstairs.


	19. Snowball Fight

Something cold and wet hit the back of Addison's neck and she screeched.

Zed's face went blank. He hadn't meant to hit her with the snowball, at least, not that hard and not on a spot not covered.

"Addy! I'm so sorry!" he said as he ran to her.

She stood stock still as he got closer. He worried that perhaps she really was as angry as he feared.

"Addy?" he tentatively asked as he approached.

She slowly turned to him and he saw the huge snowball in her hands. His eyes widened as she grinned playfully and said, "I'd run, Necrodopolous."


	20. Rudolph

"Rudolph or Frosty?" Addison asked as she scanned the DVDs.

"Eh, probably Frosty," Zed replied.

"Why so meh about it?" she questioned as she turned to him.

Zed shrugged. "I related to Rudolph a little too much growing up. Being an outcast just because he looked different."

Addison walked over to the couch and sat beside him. "Yes, but every good hero faces some adversity. And you both came out winners. Rudolph got to be head of the sleigh team and you got to be the star football player. Not to mention the one who won over the Seabrook elite for Zombie kind. There's something to be said about the strong character of both you and Rudolph."

She kissed him softly on the lips and he smiled. "You know what?" he said. "Let's watch Rudolph instead."


	21. Wrapping

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Addison asked as she passed the tape to her husband.

"Of course not! My wrapping skills are legendary, so I don't mind making this my holiday tradition. This is why we work so well together, you buy the gifts and I wrap them. I hate to shop, you suck at wrapping." He winked at her.

"Hey! I don't… no, I really do. I suck at wrapping. You just keep being the perfect elf and I'll keep being the perfect shopper!"

"See? Perfect couple," he said, puckering his lips in silent request.

"Perfectly right," she replied before kissing him sweetly.


	22. Gingerbread Train

"Pipe icing along sides A and C…" Zed mumbled as he followed the instructions. "Do you think that's enough? I don't want to waste it, but I don't want to run out either."

Addison looked at the directions and back at what was the beginning of a gingerbread train. "Um, I think that's fine. We're still going to need a bunch to decorate with."

"Mama, we done?" little Zach asked as his wide eyes surveyed the scene.

"No, buddy, but we're making progress."

Zed continued putting the icing on as Addison quickly attached the panels. "Ok," he said. "That looks like an engine to me… or a reasonable facsimile."

"I like it!" Zara said happily.

Addison and Zed smiled at their kids enthusiasm.

"Great," Addison said. "We'll let it set for a bit and then decorate, yeah?"

"Yay!" both kids exclaimed before running off.

"Can't wait to see what this turns into," Zed said softly.

Addison merely nodded in agreement.


	23. Awkward Family Time

"I'm so sorry," Addison sighed as she closed the car door.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Zed replied as he got in the driver's side.

"Yeah, I but I shouldn't have invited you. But I mean, I didn't know Aunt Kat and Uncle Jay would be there. They were completely out of line."

"So they ignored me, big deal," he said as he pulled away from the "party."

"Well, those looks were a bit more than ignoring. But you're _my_ boyfriend. My family should be happy for me." She crossed her arms and pouted a bit.

He reached over and patted her leg. "Calm down, killer. I'm used to it. And I know even that bothers you, but don't let it ruin Christmas. Everyone has _those_ family members. I'm fine and now we get to go to the Christmas Mash. Ok?"

Addison smiled a little. "Ok… But I'm still sorry."

Zed rolled his eyes. "I know."


	24. Mistletoe

Addison squealed as Zed grabbed her hand as she walked by, pulling her back to where he was standing.

"Whoa! What was that for?" she asked, suddenly drawn in by the look in his eyes.

He glanced up and she saw what all the fuss was about.

She smiled at him. "Now, when did that mistletoe get up there?"

"Well, _I_ certainly don't know, but I do know a tradition when I see one. I believe that you owe me a kiss."

She sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose a tradition is a tradition. If we must…"

Zed pulled her close. "Oh, we must," he said, before bringing his lips to hers.


	25. Joy

"No way!"

"Yay!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"That's what I asked for!"

"It's so pretty!"

Addison and Zed sat back and watched the absolute joy on their kids' faces as they opened their presents. Each torn open package was another surprise waiting to be discovered and cherished.

Zed's smile spread across his entire face as he held the camera and recorded each moment.

Addison merely watched with loving satisfaction, knowing that her children were as happy as possible with their gifts.

"Thank you, Santa!" the kids cried. "Thank you Mommy and Daddy!"

And that was as good as it could get.


	26. Aftermath

Bonus chapter!

* * *

Addison sighed as she looked at the state of their living room. The wrapping paper scraps had (mostly) been put into a garbage bag, but there were toys, books, and clothes everywhere.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Zed asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It really, really is," she replied.

"Hurricane kids blew through and really did a number on this place."

"I thought I was doing an ok job cleaning up around them, but it doesn't look that way now."

"I read somewhere that cleaning while you have kids is like brushing your teeth while you eat Oreos. It'll get done, eventually."

Addison giggled at that.

Zed kissed the back of her neck. "For now, though… the kids are asleep. And the mess will still be here in the morning…"

"You have better ideas for our time?"

"You could say that."

"Race ya!" she said as she took off for the stairs.

* * *

End note: I just really want to thank those who read these micro-stories. And LoveShipper, Fist-It-Out, and CAPS1031 who reviews most, if not all, chapters, thank you for taking the time to do so!


End file.
